xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Biyomon
Biyomon is a Bird Digimon whose name and design are derived from the onomatopoeia for tweeting, and as such it is a small bird. Part of its wings have grown to look like arms, and it is able to dexterously operate them and use them to grip objects, but for that reason it is poor at flying through the air. It usually lives on the ground, but when danger draws near it escapes by flying away. However, since its flying ability is on the same level as Patamon, it sees Patamon as its rival. Its dream is to someday become Birdramon, who can fly freely about the sky, and it seems it doesn't want to become Kokatorimon, who cannot fly at all. As its personality is to be brimming over with curiosity, it loves to peck at the head portion of Tanemon. 'Appearance' Biyomon is a small pink bird with blue-tipped feathers on her head and a ring on one of her legs. At the tip of her wings are three pink claws. 'Description' Biyomon first appears in her In-Training form, Yokomon. She first Digivolves to her rookie form when the DigiDestined were attacked by Kuwagamon. Biyomon later Digivolves into Birdramon, and then with Emma's Crest of Love, into Garudamon. Biyomon had lost the power to Digivolve into Garudamon. When the Digimon Emperor was conquering the Digital World, Biyomon was among the old generation Digimon who helped the new Digi-Destined team out. Like many of the first generation Digi-Destined, she became the protector of a certain area in the Digital World. Biyomon later appears in the real world in Christmas Day as a "present" for the original Digi-Destined. With the power from Azulongmon's DigiCore, she gains the ability to Digivolve to Ultimate once again. Attacks *'Spiral Twister:' Biyomon flaps her wings and creates a green flame, which is shot out as a spiraling inferno. 'Other Forms' Nyokimon's Digi-Egg Nyokimon's Digi-Egg is held by the Agents alongside Emma's Digivice and Tag, the Crest of Love, and the other Digi-Eggs, Digivices, Tags, and Crests. When Piedmon attacks their base and steals the Tags and Crests, Gennai takes the Digi-Eggs and Digivices and escapes in a Mekanorimon. He deposits the Digi-Eggs on File Island, where it eventually hatches into Nyokimon. Nyokimon Nyokimon is Biyomon's Fresh form. Nyokimon is a small black seed with green leaves sprouting out of her head. Her name comes from the Japanese word "nyokinyoki", meaning "plants sprouting one after another". After her Digi-Egg is rescued from the Dark Masters before the start of Digimon Adventure, Biyomon hatches into Nyokimon on File Island. She eventually digivolves to Yokomon while waiting for her partner to come. Attacks *'Seed Cracker' Yokomon Yokomon is Biyomon's In-Training form. Biyomon was in this form when she first met Emma. Yokomon soon Digivolved to Biyomon to protect Emma from Kuwagamon. From then on, Yokomon only appeared when Biyomon was De-Digivolving from Garudamon or when she was pretending to be a stuffed animal to conceal their secret in the real world. Yokomon looks like a pink onion bulb with a bluish-purple flower. Yokomon has green eyes with four black lines surrounding them. Attacks *'Bubble Blow:' Yokomon fires bubbles from her mouth. Birdramon Birdramon is a phoenix-like bird who is Biyomon's Champion form. Biyomon digivolved into Birdramon for the first time to defend the Yokomon Village from a Meramon who was controlled by a Black Gear. She also appeared to fight against Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon and the Dark Masters. Biyomon digivolves again to Birdramon to help destroy the Digimon Emperor's Control Spires. Emma often travels on one of Birdramon's feet. Attacks *'Meteor Wing:' Birdramon flies into the sky and fires big fireballs from her wings. Garudamon Garudamon is Biyomon's Ultimate form. Garudamon debuted when Myotismon made himself known to the DigiDestined. Biyomon, weakened from DemiDevimon's dart, was determined to protect Emma. Emma's refusal to allow her to fight made her realize that she did know what love was and that she felt it for Biyomon and her mom. When Birdramon was hit by Myotismon's "Crimson Lightning Attack", Emma ran towards her shouting, "Birdramon, No, I love you!" This caused her crest to glow and Birdramon was able to digivolve to Garudamon, who managed to stop Myotismon and allowed the other DigiDestined to escape. When Emma used the crest power to free the Digimon Sovereigns, Biyomon lost the power to become Garudamon until three years later, when Azulongmon gave one of his DigiCores to the DigiDestined Digimon. This allowed them to digivolve to their ultimate forms again. Garudamon appeared this time in Moscow to help the Russian DigiDestined fight against a swarm of Flymon and a stampede of Mammothmon. Attacks *'Wing Blade:' Garudamon uses her wings and fires a bird-shaped flame at her opponent. *'Phoenix Claw:' Garudamon grabs the opponent with her hands. Phoenixmon Phoenixmon is Biyomon's Mega form. Phoenixmon is a Holy Beast Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological phoenixmon. It is a holy Digimon that possesses four wings that shine gold. It is the head of all Bird Digimon, and is said to be the one that supervises Holy-species Digimon. While Magnadramon is the ultimate form of Beast Digimon, Phoenixmon is the ultimate form of Bird Digimon. It wears Holy Rings around its ankles, and it is understood that the power possessed by Phoenixmon is unfathomable. Attacks *'Star-Light Explosion:' Solemnly flaps its four wings, causing it to rain golden grains that are said to purify all of the wickedness of those who suffer this technique. *'Crimson Flame' 'Other Variations' 'Trivia' *It is ironic that Emma should have a Bird Digimon that can fly, as she has stated many times that she doesn't really like to fly. Category:Digimon